Silver Comes Out
by TaytheHypnoGay
Summary: On one of his many visits the past, Silver realizes that he has grown a crush on one of his friends. Now, he must build up the courage to come out as gay to his close friends and admit his feelings to his crush. Luckily for him, he has Blaze by his side giving him full support.


_Oh god, how do I tell the others… would they still accept me? It's bad enough that I only found out because I have a crush on one of them!  
_ "Silver, you alright?" Amy asked. They were in a theater, watching a play. Silver didn't know what the play was, nor did he care that much.  
"Urr… yeah, I'm fine," Silver said. He had gotten lost in thought again. Amy had dragged him and Blaze out for the night as the "New and Improved" Team Rose cause Cream couldn't be out too late, Big was always away fishing and Vector quit after getting nothing from the World Grand Prix. Amy decided on this new team as both Silver and Blaze stayed at her place whenever they were visiting. Silver was considering staying in this time period and getting a place of his own since so many of his friends were here. However, lately, Silver found out something about himself. Amy would try and try again to set up Silver with other girls, including Blaze, for dates ever since he told her he was planning on staying, but Silver felt nothing from these dates, no interest at all. He asked Amy what he should be feeling and when Amy describe, he knew he felt that way about someone. A certain blue hedgehog and that's when he put the pieces together and realised he was gay. He hadn't told anyone yet, and to tell the truth, he was too scared to.  
 _My friends are accepting and understanding people… For Solaris sake, we're Shadow's friends and I heard he helped Eggman try and destroy the world!  
_ "Isn't this play so romantic?" Amy said. She leaned over to Blaze. "You're a princess just like her. You think you'll ever find your prince?" Amy looked over to Silver.  
"Amy, please," Blaze said, slightly annoyed. "Silver and I are just friends." Silver snapped out of his thought.  
"What are we talking about?" He asked. Amy giggled and Blaze sighed.

* * *

The 3 of them walked out of the theater after the play was finished. Amy hopped and skipped out.  
"Oh, wasn't that just wonderful," Amy sang. "I can see that being me and Sonic someday!" Silver bit his lip when he heard that name. Thoughts cluttered his head of that blue hedgehog, distracting him.  
"Silver? Silver!"  
Silver jumped out of his skin.  
"I asked, what did you think of the play?" Amy asked again.  
"I thought it was alright," Silver responded. He didn't pay much attention to it.  
"What do you guys wanna do now?" Amy asked.  
"I don't really mind," Silver said.  
"Me neither," Blaze responded.  
"We'll start heading back to my place then and watch a movie," Amy said.

* * *

They walked to Amy's apartment in Central City and got inside. Amy went into the kitchen to get some food and drinks as Blaze sat on the pink armchair and Silver laid on the pink couch.  
"Are you ok, Silver?" Blaze asked.  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" Silver responded.  
"It's just, you've been zoning out a lot recently," Blaze said. "Do you want to talk about it?" Silver let out a sigh. He lent up and sat on the couch, so Blaze could sit next to him.  
"How do I say this?" Silver asked himself.  
"Take your time," Blaze said, giving him a gentle pat on the back.  
"Here we go," Silver whispered. "Blaze, I'm gay. I like guys." Blaze hugged him.  
"Silver, it's alright," she said. "I'm glad you told me."  
"What about the others?" Silver asked.  
"What about them? They'll accept you for who you are." Blaze said.  
"Thank you, Blaze," Silver said, tearing up a bit, hugging back. Blaze gave him a tissue to wipe them away. Amy walked in with a tray of cakes, cookies and drinks.  
"I've got… is Silver alright?" Amy asked. She set down the tray on the coffee table and went over to him.  
"Silver is fine, no need to worry, Amy," Blaze said, rubbing Silver's back. "Do you want me to tell her?" Silver nodded. "Ok, you just go in the bathroom and wash your face, ok?" Silver got up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door. The sound of the sink could be heard.  
"What's up?" Amy asked, sitting next to Blaze.  
"Silver just came out to me was a little worried about it," Blaze explained. "But it's fine now."  
"Silver is gay?" Amy whispered. "That's why he had no interest in those dates I set up for him." Blaze rolled her eyes.  
"When he come out of the bathroom, we need to be supportive of him," Blaze explained. "Be nice to him and don't ask any stupid questions." Silver walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch next to Blaze.  
"You feeling better?" Blaze asked.  
"Yeah, thank you," Silver smiled. "Thank you for being understanding."  
"So… who do you have a crush on?" Amy asked. Blaze's head fell into the palm of her hand.  
"What?" Silver questioned, blushing.  
"There must be some lucky guy who made you realize you were gay," Amy said, twirling her hair with her finger.  
"Amy, I don't think that's appropriate to ask Silver at the moment," Blaze said.  
"It's fine," Silver chuckled, nervously. "I…" He paused. He thought whether he could say or not. "Maybe later." Amy hugged him tightly.  
"Oh, isn't love such a wonderful feeling?" Amy gushed.  
"Yeah… can you please get off me, I can't breathe," Silver struggled to say. Amy let go and Silver tried to catch his breath.  
"By the way, for the time being, could you guys keep this between us?" Silver requested. "I'm… not sure I'm ready yet for the others to know."  
"That's fine, Silver," Blaze smiled.

* * *

After the movie, they went to bed. Silver and Blaze stayed in the guest room where there were two separate beds. Silver took off his boots and gloves and tucked himself under the covers and fell asleep. He dreamt of being with Sonic again, having Sonic hold him close as he through a giant battleship that was exploding. Sonic jumped off a platform to get to the other side, but it was too far away. Silver used his telekinesis to make Sonic hover for a bit in the air, letting him land on the other side.  
"Thanks for the save there, Silvs," Sonic smiled. Silver chuckled and blushed.  
"Silver? Silver!"  
Silver woke up from his dream as he heard his name from the outside world.  
"Huh?" Silver muttered, opening his eyes. It was daylight outside the window and Amy was besides his bed.  
"Come on, Blaze and I are going shopping at the mall and to get something to eat, and you're coming to!" Amy said, pulling Silver out of bed.  
"Ok, ok," Silver chuckled, getting out. "Just let me get ready."

* * *

The three of them walked down the street as they made their way to the mall. Silver yawned, stretching his arms. Amy looked at him and smiled. She had that look on her face. The kind of look your friend gives you they're excited about your crush.  
"You were smiling in your sleep before I woke you up," Amy smirked. "You were thinking about him, weren't you?"  
"Maybe," Silver blushed, smiling.  
"You're gonna have to tell us sometime," Amy teased. He face lit up. "Ooo, I know, you and him and me and Sonic can all go on double dates when we're all together!" Silver bit his lip.  
"Um… yeah…" Silver laughed nervously. "Sounds fun…"

* * *

They reached the mall and found a diner which served breakfast. They sat at near the window. Silver and Blaze sitting on one side of the window and Amy sitting on the other side. As they were looking at the menus, Amy got up to use the restroom.  
"Hey, Blaze?"  
"Everything alright, Silver?" Blaze asked.  
"That… um, guy I like," Silver said. "It's… Sonic."  
"Aw, I think he's perfect for you," Blaze smiled.  
"Only problem is… Amy also likes him," Silver explained.  
"Silver, if you like Sonic, then you like, that can't be helped." Blaze explained. "Just because Amy also likes him doesn't mean you can't. Sure, Amy will be a bit upset but you shouldn't let that get in the way of your own love life if you really like the guy."  
"I guess that makes sense," Silver said. Amy walked back to the table while talking on the phone.  
"Yeah, Silver and Blaze are with me," Amy said, sitting down. "They haven't seen you in ages! I'm sure they would all love to hang out tonight. See you at my place later tonight." Amy hung up and put her phone away.  
"Who was that?" Blaze asked.  
"Sonic, he wants to see you guys tonight," Amy said. "He hasn't seen you guys in ages." Silver let out a small glup and blushed.

* * *

Silver watched TV at Amy's place to calm his mind. Blaze was with him. There was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it!" Amy sang, skipping to the door and opening it. "Hiya Sonic."  
"Hey, Amy," Sonic said, walking it. "Hey Blaze, Silver, long time no see!"  
"You too," Blaze smiled, shaking his hand. Silver gave a shy little wave.  
"What's the plan?" Amy asked.  
"I was thinking we go up to Night Babylon, see what's happening at Club Rouge," Sonic suggested.  
"Sounds fun," Blaze said.

* * *

They walked down Battle Highway. Sonic and Amy walking in front with Amy's failed attempts of flirting with him. Blaze nudged Silver.  
"I'm saying you have to…" she said. "But tonight could be your chance."  
"I know," Silver said. "I'm… considering it."  
"I'm rooting for you," Blaze smiled. They reached Night Babylon. It was so colourful and flashy. One sign caught his attention.  
 _Happy Bar? Wonder what that's like…  
_ "Amy and I will see what's going on inside, Club Rouge," Blaze said. "Sonic, why don't you show Silver around, he seems curious about the place. I'll call you when we're ready." Blaze grabbed Amy's hand and walked into Club Rouge.  
"Um… sure," Sonic said, slightly confused. He turned to Silver. "You ok, buddy? You've been very quiet."  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Silver chuckled nervously, blushing.

* * *

Sonic and Silver walked around Night Babylon, looking at the different signs and lights. They seemed to fascinate Silver for some reason. They walked to the edge of Night Babylon and lent on the guardrail, looking out at the ocean and the moon.  
"Huh, so even back is this time period, the moon had that giant crater…" Silver said.  
"Yeah," Sonic chuckled. "You can thank Shadow and Eggman for that. I heard that you've been think of staying in this time period."  
"Yeah, I mean, most of my friends exist in this time period, so why not?" Silver said.  
"You brought a place yet?" Sonic asked.  
"No, don't have any money," Silver responded. "And I feel bad staying with Amy. Plus… um…" he started to whisper. "She can be a bit of a handful sometime."  
"Ain't that the truth," Sonic chuckled. "Why don't you live with me? I could use a roommate." Silver's muzzle went bright red.  
"Y… you serious?" Silver said, nervously, trying to hid his blush in his chest fur.  
"Sure, it'll be fun," Sonic smirked. Silver sighed.  
"Can I… let you in on a secret?" Silver asked.  
"Sure, you can tell me anything." Sonic smiled.  
"I'm… gay…"  
"I'm bi."  
"You… are?" Silver asked. His heart beat faster.  
"Yeah, I never told anyone before," Sonic admitted. "I kinda never had a reason to."  
"So why did you tell me?" Silver asked. Sonic put his arm around Silver, making him blush.  
"To show you you aren't alone," he smiled.  
"Can I let you in another secret?" Silver said quickly, yet nervously.  
"You can tell me anything Silver, we're friends!"  
"I like you…" There was a moment of silence between the two. Sonic then brought him in for a hug, catching Silver off guard. He then wrapped his arms round Sonic.  
"Let me guess," Sonic chuckled. "Was that why Blaze wanted us two to explore alone?"  
"Yeah," Silver chuckled, blushing. His blush got even brighter when he felt a small kiss on his cheek as Sonic broke the hug.  
"Come on, let's get back to Club Rouge," Sonic smiled, a slight blush on his muzzle as well, holding Silver's hand. "And I can tell you, a certain pink hedgehog isn't going to be happy." The both chuckled as walked back, holding each other's hand.


End file.
